


Kuroshitsuji Drabbles

by AWatchDogsFantasy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Coddling, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, Rutting, Sebastian Michaelis - Freeform, Sebastian michaelis/Ciel phantomhive - Freeform, Sick! Ciel, ciel phantomhive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWatchDogsFantasy/pseuds/AWatchDogsFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These drabbles are based in the Kuroshitsuji universe so they are being posted separate from my Kuro AU Kink drabbles! I will also be taking requests for these drabbles as well but they must be Kuroshitsuji verse. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coddling Ciel

Ciel sighed as he sat in his bed, surrounded by pillows and cocooned in a nest of blankets. There was a wash basin and towels on his bedside table and his curtains were shut tight. His door was opened and Sebastian entered with a tray with tea and soup in one hand and Ciel scowled at him.

“Must you coddle me, Sebastian.” It was more a statement than anything as the demon placed the tray down.

“Honestly, I’m fine. This isn’t the first time I’ve been shot at or dropped in cold water.” Sebastian remained silent, efficiently moving things from the tray. Ciel’s brows furrowed as he pushed some of the blankets from his shoulders. Gloved hands pulled them back up and the Earl made an irritated noise in the back of his throat, the boy indignant.

“Sebastian! I’m sweltering in all of these sheets. Why-” A cup of hot tea was placed into sweaty hands and Ciel made that noise in his throat again, irritated.

“Sebas-” A cool rag wiped over his face, a gloved hand turning it this way and that as the other cleaned. Ciel struggled, trying to free his face as he grumbled.

“Seb-…kn-knock it off! That’s an _order_!” The hand and clothe were gone immediately and the butler was standing beside the bad, hands clasped behind his back as his red eyes scanned over his master. Ciel scowled back, sleeve wiping at his damp face.

“What are you _doing_ , Sebastian?” The demon actually averted his eyes, taking the cup back and setting it back on the tray, and Ciel was amazed that it hadn’t spilled. What amazed him more, however, was when the demon sat himself gently on the edge of the bed ,without asking permission, and faced his young master with red eyes that bore into the young man’s face. Ciel swallowed, suddenly nervous as he pushed the covers back down his shoulders. He held back another deep sigh as gloved hands carefully pulled them back up.

“You act as if I’ve never been in such danger before. I won’t catch cold so easily.” Sebastian averted his eyes, staring just above his head for a moment. There was silence, the soft crackling of the fire the only sound.

“This time was different, my lord.” Ciel lifted his head, brows furrowed again as he met Sebastian’s gaze again.

“Different? How so?” The demon slowly reached out and his fingertips brushed gently over the rise of the Earl’s cheek, just below his contracted eye.

“When the shooting started and that man dropped you into the water after having such a hold on your throat…for just a split second, your heartbeat faltered.” The Earl’s eyes went wide and he stared up at his demon, swallowing and unconsciously leaning into the gloved caress.

“Wh…what? It…faltered? I didn’t feel-”

“You wouldn’t.” Sebastian interrupted, hand slipping down to rest on a thin shoulder, thumb rubbing soothing circles against a collarbone.

“It was just for a second. But I heard it, I _felt_ it. I was…” The demon closed his eyes, laughing softly before opening them again. Ciel was speechless at the desperation in those crimson depths.

“I though, in that second, that I had lost you, my lord. Those men were all dead in that very moment and you were back in my arms before the last one fell. But it felt as if it had been an eternity.” Ciel stared at the butler, faintly feeling the soft pressure of that thumb against his collarbone.

“You…were scared?” Sebastian merely stared at him before leaning closer. His other hand lifting to cup the side of the boy’s neck, thumb caressing a soft jawline as their noses brushed. The boy swallowed, wide eyed as he stared into his demon’s eyes.

“Is that what all of this coddling is about?” His voice was soft and he gasped a soft breath of air as soft lips pressed gently to the very corner of his. Sebastian pulled back, studying his master’s face as the boy lifted a small hand, fingers caressing the spot. Sighing softly through his nose, the demon gently pressed his lips to the tender skin of Ciel’s forehead, sliding them gently over to his temple. His eyes slipped closed as his lips slid over the soft skin near a large sapphire eye and he nuzzled the downy hairline near Ciel’s temple. He inhaled deeply to take in the intoxicating scent that had him so enamored. Ciel’s left eye slipped closed as he felt those sinful lips brushing beneath it. Sebastian’s hands were large and warm against his throat and jaw. His heart fluttered against his ribs as his soft breaths picked up speed. His small hands came up to wrap around Sebastian’s wrists.

“Sebastian…” His words were breathy. The demon slowly slid his hands away to tug the blankets tighter around his now shivering master. He nuzzled the side of the boy’s head, eyes half lidded as he gripped his arms through the blankets. He sensed the confusion and insecurity of his lord and pressed those lips gently to the corner of the boy’s.

“Please do not fear me, my lord. I want nothing more than to make you happy.” Ciel’s eyes finally slipped closed as he tightened his grip on those wrists.

“I thought…that you wanted nothing more than my soul.” Sebastian pulled back, fingers gently lifting the boy’s face to meet his eyes. Ciel stared back fearlessly.

“There is truth in the fact that I hunger for you, my lord. But my hunger is for much more than just your soul now. You are my beautiful little lord. My cold heart beats for you as it never has before.” The implications of the demon’s words brought a flush to the boy’s face and he shifted his gaze away from the intense red of his butler’s. He heard the man chuckle softly and felt soft lips pressing against his forehead.

“Sleep now, my lord. You’ve had a trying day.” He was tucked in firmly, still grumbling about being overheated as his butler blew out the candles but left the fire to burn itself out. As he left the room, he gave Ciel a soft smile and pulled the doors closed. Ciel hid his face in his blankets, feeling the heat from his own skin radiating over his hands as he turned onto his side and fought to fall asleep.


	2. Just for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel dresses up just for Sebastian but things don't go the way he planned at first.

Sebastian stood in the kitchen, chopping and preparing for the next evening’s meal, when he heard the door creak open. Sighting through his nose, he wiped his hands on his apron and turned to reprimand whichever useless servant had interrupted. He froze, eyes wide, when he realized that it was not a servant at all. No, most definitely not. His little master stood in the doorway, one arm braced against the frame and a hand propped on his right hip. Leaning into the door, his right hip cocked, the boy was dressed much different than his usual style.

His dainty feet and slender calves were encased in leather boots, fishnet stockings taking over from the knee and, as Sebastian’s red eyes slid slowly over the boy, he noticed they stopped mid-thigh. A garter belt held them up, showcasing smooth and milky skin as the straps crawled up beneath extremely short shorts that were black and tight and high-waisted to accentuate the boy’s minuscule figure. Sebastian swallowed, eyeing the expanse of creamy skin bared by the untucked, unbuttoned dress shirt. It hung off of the boy’s shoulders, caught smartly around his elbows, and his single sapphire eye, so very large and captivating, studied the demon from that soft, round face. Soft, pink lips parted and his voice was low as the little master spoke.

“Sebastian?” Out of reflex, Sebastian reverted to his proper butler mannerisms, hand covering his eyes in exasperation.

“With all due respect, my lord…what the _hell_?” Whatever soft, shy smile that had made its way to Ciel’s face fell and soft, round cheeks flushed in shame. Staring at the demon, the Earl felt his breathing become shallow, a panic attack beginning as his chest stung. As Sebastian began babbling about propriety and his position, Ciel bit his lip and angrily flung the closest utensil, a useless wooden spoon, but he was just so mad and hurt that it didn’t matter. He turned and stormed out of the kitchen. Sebastian lowered his hand, blinking at the harmless spoon laying at his feet. His master was gone and the demon sighed. He removed his apron, replacing it on its hook, and carefully slid back into his tailcoat before following after the Earl. By the time he reached the boy’s room, he found the door cracked open and furrowed his brows, for it was unusual for the young man to leave his personal rooms accessible. He heard the accelerated beating of the boy’s heart and carefully peeked through the opening.

Ciel stood in front of his mirror, eye-patch thrown to the floor as he stared at himself. Taking a deep, shaky breath, he began buttoning the dress shirt up. It still hung loosely about him, untucked, and he stared tiredly at his reflection as he ran his fingers over his own face. He seemed to be examining himself, turning his head this way and that, fingers sifting through slate locks, until his arms fell listlessly to his side. Sebastian’s eyes followed the boy, as he slowly backed up until he found his bed, sitting heavily. He began untying his boots, toeing them off with some difficulty. Pulling himself backwards to the center of the large bed, the Earl flopped back and stared at his ceiling. The butler waited a moment and raised his fist to knock just as the boy spoke softly to the room, causing him to pause abruptly.

“Even a _demon_ doesn’t want me.” Said demon’s eyes widened minutely, lips parting as his fist lowered slowly. Red eyes focused on the boy as small hands ran over a soft, rounded face, contract mark casting a soft violet glow in the dim room.

“It was stupid anyway. What does some…some tainted, scrawny _thing_ like me have to offer aside from my shattered soul…” The hidden demon swallowed thickly, watching a single tear slip into slate hair, the boy stubbornly wiping the trail away before rolling to his side and curling into himself. He shivered, unused to having so much skin revealed, and slowly crawled further up the bed to slide under the covers. Sebastian, for once, did not know what to do and stood dumbly outside the door, eyes locked on the small lump under the sheets. Ciel laid there for a minute before his shoulders shook, a weak chuckle falling from his lips.

“He must think me a fool.” The air barely stirred as Sebastian moved and the boy jolted as the edge of his bed dipped. He turned to find the demon perched there, watching him through soft eyes. His voice, dark and warm like velvet, filtered through the room as the butler gently ran the back of a gloved finger over a baby-soft cheek.

“A fool only for running, my lord.” Ciel scowled, averting his eyes as his face flushed. He turned his back to the butler, swatting his hand away, and buried his face in a pillow. Sebastian curled around him, nuzzling against a small, pink ear as a gloved hand slowly stroked the boy’s arm.

“Oh, do not be angry, my lord. I was merely surprised. Can you blame me? A delectable little thing such as yourself offering a lowly butler something so precious. My immediate reaction was to believe it a joke. Or perhaps…a trick played by my own mind.” Ciel pouted but uncurled just a bit as his demon smoothed his hand up a small arm to stroke his cheek. That hand slid to the top button of the shirt, murmuring gently against the soft skin of a temple.

“I promise to react more favorably…if you’ll just unbutton this again.” Ciel’s flush darkened but he slowly rolled onto his back, large eyes staring up, unsure, at his butler. Sebastian smiled gently, helping the boy sit up and watched those small fingers gingerly (and clumsily) pry open each button. The shirt fell away, falling to rest once more in the crooks of his elbows, and Sebastian sighed in a satisfied manner. He scooted closer, nudging the Earl’s temple with his nose as his pupils became slits, eyes half-lidded and glowing magenta. The boy’s eyes fluttered and he turned to press his own nose against the demon’s chin. The man’s lips brushed the bridge of that cute little nose as he spoke again.

“And the boots?” The proud little lord slid shyly from the bed to retrieve them, offering the demon a spectacular view of his rear as he bent over to lace them up. Once they were laced, he turned slowly to face Sebastian, eyes cast shyly towards his feet as he fiddled with the ends of his sleeves. He watched his demon as he licked his lips and felt his face heat up. Sebastian dragged his eyes up from booted feet, to fishnet encased thighs, all the way to those tight, high-waist shorts wrapped around that tiny midsection. With a growl, the demon’s lips and teeth attacked the boy’s pale chest, large hands wrapped almost entirely around the little thing. Ciel gasped at the abrupt appearance of the other before him, hands gripping the man’s wrists and spine arching to push himself closer to those lips. Sebastian hummed, tongue laving over smooth, soft skin as he dragged the tip of his nose across a collarbone, inhaling deeply. He slowly made his way down the boy’s chest, leaving a trail of reddish-pink marks as he went, and dipped his tongue into his belly button. Ciel’s breath hitched and his small hands moved to rest on broad shoulders, gripping the fabric. The demon’s own hands squeezed around the delicate body against him before sliding down. The cotton encased digits squeezed until his prey released a breathy sigh before slipping down to slim hips and around to pull the boy closer by his rear. Ciel’s tiny fingers slid up into ink-black hair, caressing and carding through to stop at the back of his head to massage gently. Sebastian moaned softly and returned the favor by kneading the back of the boy’s thighs and yanking him close to suckle against a clothed hipbone, leaving a dark, damp patch. Ciel whimpered as sharp teeth (too sharp for a human) grazed the skin through even the material and large hands mauled his tiny thighs, easily wrapping around them. He tangled his fingers with the longer ones around his right thigh and smiled shyly as they welcomed him. Those hot lips moved down his body slowly, nipping at his thigh before moving back up, the trail he left in his wake cooling as he went and caused the boy to shiver. Gently, Sebastian leveled himself, coming face to face with his little lord as he knelt before him. Ciel bit his lip and his demon lifted their linked hands to press a kiss to those soft, small fingers, red eyes smoldering as he pulled the boy flush against him.

“You make it so hard for a demon to resist you, my lord. So much beautiful, porcelain skin on show just for me…it makes me crazy. It makes me want to mark you and make it known that you are _mine_.” His voice was low, a feral growl underlying it as he nipped at the Earl’s wrist and his lord whimpered, pressing his little arousal to his demon’s stomach. Those sharp teeth nipped at his earlobe now, voice still a deep growl as his free hand mauled a fishnet clad thigh.

“Because you _are_ mine. Your soul, your body, your very _being_ are _mine_.” The snarl reverberated against the Earl’s sensitive erection and he whimpered again, arching and tugging at dark hair as needlepoint teeth moved to his jaw, the demon’s free hand moved back up to grope a firm rear and he pressed his lips to the corner of a gasping mouth. His eyes were coals in the dim light, boring into hazy blue and violet as he ground the boy forward into his chest to give him the friction he craved.

“Say it.” Ciel swallowed, body shaking.

“I…S-Sebas…” A harsh tug, rough friction, pulling a soft cry from him.

“ _Say it!_ ” The boy’s legs shook as he continued to thrust into the butler.

“I-I…I belong t-to you! Only you, Sebastian…all of me, e-everything!” The demon growled, kissing the boy hard and muffling his moans. Spreading his own legs to rest on either side of the boy’s thigh, Sebastian began to grind his own arousal against the soft, tender skin. Their breath mingled as the demon held the tiny thing tightly.

“Good little darling, my beautiful precious lord. You _are_ mine…and I am _yours_.” Ciel was gasping, squeezing Sebastian’s hand with surprising strength as they rutted against each other. The demon’s voice was wavering between human and something much darker.

“You shall never be rid of me.” That slate head bent as a small arm tugged around Sebastian’s neck.

“I will never let you leave.” Ciel sobbed and his hips stuttered as he buried his face in dark hair, fingers squeezing the silken strands. Sebastian buried his nose in the crook of that slender neck, fangs bared and nose scrunched as his eyes clenched shut.

“And I…will never leave you.” He bit down then, marking his lord and groaning as he felt the young one’s release dampening his uniform. Ciel screamed, pulling harshly at dark hair and crying into those soft strands as he rode his pleasure out. The taste of the boy and the feel of him against his chest had Sebastian coming with a groan. He rutted against the soft skin as he came down with a growl and his fangs slowly retracted. Licking the blood away, Sebastian held his master close as the boy shook. Nuzzling his temple, the butler pressed soft kisses to his cheek. He gently untangled their fingers in order to wrap him up tightly. Slim arms wrapped weakly around his neck and the demon smiled, gently stroking matted hair. Moments passed and Ciel finally stirred, sleepily pulling back, clouded eyes watching and analyzing his butler. The man smiled, eyes their usual burgundy, and he stroked a soft cheek. His little lord gave a weak smile and Sebastian realized just how used the boy looked. His slate hair was mussed, shirt hanging lower on one arm than the other, and his little shorts were stained dark in the front. The demon smirked at the shine of dampness against the Earl’s thigh and that flushed little face with its dazed eyes and swollen pink lips.

“Come, my lord. Let’s get you cleaned up and put to bed.” Ciel’s eyes sharpened a bit as he was lifted and carried, legs wrapped around the slender butler.

“Will you stay?” His voice was unusually meek and a kiss was dropped to his hair with a deep chuckle.

“Why, didn’t you hear me, my lord? You’ll never be rid of me now. That includes bed time as well.” He felt Ciel smile against his shoulder and he stroked a finger against an exposed strip of skin. Yes, this boy was certainly full of surprises.


	3. Opals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is sure that his little lord has a favorite stone. He just has to coax it from the young man.

Tea tumbled perfectly into the bone china cup and Sebastian set it gently at his lord’s elbow, watching as the young man deftly picked it up with his left hand. He sipped it, eye closing as he sighed in appreciation and continued signing with his right hand. After a moment of watching, teapot still in hand, Sebastian tilted his head and spoke.

“What type of stone do you like, my lord?” Ciel paused, brows furrowed as he turned to stare at his butler, cup poised before his lips.

“What? _Stones_ , Sebastian?” The butler merely smiled at his master, red eyes boring into blue.

“Yes, my lord. Stones, gems, jewels, baubles. Which type do you prefer?” Ciel blinked up at the man in confusion, slowly lowering his cup back to its saucer.

“ _Jewels_?” He sounded a bit incredulous.

“Why in the world would that matter?” The butler merely continued to smile, topping the young man’s cup off before stepping back again.

“Merely curious, my lord. Is there a stone you favor over the others? I myself am partial to garnets. The deep red color, the color of blood, the deep resonating shine that they hold.” Ciel was watching him wearily before he turned back to his papers.

“That makes sense, for a demon. It’s also the color of your eyes.” He mumbled the last bit and Sebastian raised a brow, smiling slyly. Ciel was silent for a moment, signing away until he spoke softly.

“Opals, I suppose.” Sebastian cocked his head, watching the boy sign his name.

“Opals, my lord?” It was an odd choice for a young noble, a young man at that. But then, his lord was nothing if not a bit odd. Ciel nodded as he tapped his pen against the desk.

“Yes. People often take them for granted. They seem very plain on the surface but are multifaceted in ways one does not expect when the light hits them.” The demon thought for a moment before a smile spread over his face. He carefully set the teapot down and moved to stand behind his master’s chair as he spoke.

“Yes, opal. From the Sanskrit word “upala”, for precious stone. A stone of inspiration which enhances imagination and creativity and can also be used to bring happy dreams and avoid nightmares. I can see the appeal of such a stone for one such as yourself.” Ciel paused in what he was doing, head turning a bit as he listened. Sebastian gently slid his hands to rest upon the boy’s shoulders as he continued.

“The spirit of the stone is like that of a child, splashing and spraying color spontaneously wherever it pleases. Never one single color from any angle as my master has mentioned. Unexpected, underappreciated, beautiful. Very much like my little master himself.” Ciel’s ears turned red and he bowed his head, beginning to scribble furiously at his paperwork.

“I-idiot. Get back to work, stupid demon.” Sebastian smiled softly, squeezing the boy’s shoulders gently before moving to toll the tea cart out of the room with a final bow. After quickly taking care of it, he picked up the phone receiver, dialing the number he had procured days before.

“Ah, yes hello. My name is Sebastian Michaelis. This is Mr. Simon Brindle? Excellent.” He turned to lean against the desk, smirking.

“I wish to place a custom order.”

Two weeks later found Ciel sitting in the same spot, signing papers and awaiting his tea. He heard it as it was poured into the cup, smelled the rich fragrance as Sebastian sat it near his elbow, and moved to lift it to his lips. He paused when something bumped against his fingers and turned to look. There, tied to the handle of his cup with a blue satin ribbon, was a ring. Silver, delicate, and…Ciel felt his face heat up and he gaped at it for a moment. A ring. An _opal_ ring. Whipping his head up, he stared wide eyed at his butler, mouth slack. Sebastian stood there with a smile, eyes closed and arms behind his back. The Earl looked from him to the ring and back. Sebastian’s smile widened as he addressed the young Earl.

“Yes, my lord?” The boy sputtered at him, looking flustered and adorably childish with his wide eye and red ears. Gently, the demon cupped his large hands around Ciel’s smaller one, holding the cup carefully up to the boy’s eye level. The stone flashed red, yellow, and blue in the sunlight and Ciel’s lips parted, staring in awe at the precious thing.

“Does it displease you in some way, my lord? If so, I will gladly have it remade for you.” The Earl bit his lip, glaring at his demon.

“Why?” It was all he was able to push out as he stared, confused, as Sebastian untied the ring and gently placed the cup down.

“As with a similar situation prior to this one, I must emphasize. This ring belongs on your finger alone. Please take good care of it.” The ring slid to rest perfectly on his ring finger and Ciel stared at it, eye wide. It was on his _left_ ring finger.

“S-Sebastian…” The butler smiled serenely as he cupped the young man’s hand in his own, watching as the gem threw light in different colors. It was a simple silver band with a square-cut opal flanked but two smaller, square-cut garnets. Simple, elegant, not too flashy so as to draw attention from anybody but the wearer. Ciel’s hand curled into a fist and he tried to tug out of the demon’s grip with no luck.

“What…what are you doing? Giving another man such a gift…do not toy with me, demon.” Sebastian’s grip tightened, tugging the boy out of his chair and into him, holding that small hand with his own in the sunlight.

“I do not toy, my lord.” Ciel gave him a deadpan expression and the demon gave an innocent smile, tilting his head.

“Well…I do not toy with _you_ , my lord.” That blue eye narrowed further and Sebastian sighed, cupping the boy’s hand with both of his and rubbing his cheek over it, eyes closed.

“Ah, such a heart breaker you are. So very cruel. You will not even give me a chance?” Ciel’s little fingers twitched as the demon rubbed against them like a cat marking its territory with scent.

“A chance…what the hell are you pulling, demon?” Sebastian sighed and flipped the small hand to now rub against the palm, ignoring his little lord.

“Yes, so cruel. But I suppose I would not have you any other way.” His flush rose higher on his cheeks and the Earl smacked at his servant’s head, once again completely ignored. A kiss bushed against his knuckles stopped his tantrum and the butler in black winked up at him.

“So, my lord…do you accept this lowly servant’s gift?” Ciel blushed and turned his face away shyly even as his fingers twitched tightly around the other man’s. The sun shone brightly on his new ring, casting colors wildly as he spoke.

“Stupid demon…who would refuse such a thing?”


	4. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little angst! This chapter focuses on a slight misunderstanding between Sebastian and Ciel after a mission for the Queen. Sebastian does not seem to understand Ciel's feelings on a certain matter.

Sebastian sighed as he stood in the hall outside of his master’s rooms. Mey-Rin exited moments later, slightly flushed, and gave a small bow to the head butler before scurrying off. Sebastian watched her go for a moment before turning his eyes back to the door closed to him. He almost felt bad for the maid. Their master had demanded that she be the one to prepare him for bed, ignoring Sebastian completely when he made the demand at dinner. The maid was not used to the job and who could blame the young woman? It was not a maid’s proper job to have to prepare her teenage master for bed. Sebastian’s red gaze could have burned a hole through the oak as he stared it down, seemingly blaming it for his own displeasure. Ever since their last mission, the Earl Phantomhive had been short with him and would not deign to look at him. Sebastian knew the reason well. He had employed a certain skill of his to obtain information from a young woman.

He had allowed the boy his tantrum, finding it pointless, until he had demanded Mey-Rin’s assistance instead of his own. Now he was just being childish and it was beginning to wear on the butler’s patience. As he stood staring at the doors of his lord’s room, he was prepared to demand answers of the childish Earl. His hand stopped short of the knob however and he furrowed his brows. Sniffing the air, the demon caught the scent of salt, warm and melancholy. Taking a brisk step back, he eyed the door intensely. Tears? Was his lord… _crying_? Sebastian had seen Ciel Phantomhive angry, confused, exasperated, even panicked, but never crying. Not since the day he had summoned him and they had forged their contract. So why now?

Quickly and silently, the butler finally made his way into the bedroom unnoticed, not even stirring the air itself. He perched in the darkness, became the darkness, and focused his gaze on the small lump in the center of the large bed. It was still aside from the small shiver when the young lord would sniffle. The boy was not sobbing, most certainly not, as he was Ciel Phantomhive. But he sniffled softly and the demon could scent the salt of his tears on the air as they slipped silently over his rounded cheeks. As the boy rolled over, his face was revealed to the one hidden in the shadows. A small hand lifted to wipe listlessly at the light tear tracks marring his kitten-soft skin and his eyes slipped open to stare blankly at the floor. His contracted eye cast a pale purple glow over his cheekbone and Sebastian watched, enraptured and curious as those large eyes lifted slowly to roam his room. When the boy jolted and recoiled, the butler tensed, sensing for any immediate danger. Instead, the Earl scowled and wiped at his face with his bed linen.

“Bloody hell, Sebastian. What the hell are you doing?” Said man’s brows rose in the darkness until he realized that his own eyes had begun to smolder as he watched his little darling. They glowed like magenta embers in the darkness from the corner he was crouched in and, as he stood slowly, he watched Ciel’s eyes follow his as they rose. He spoke softly so as not to startle the boy that was scowling at him as he turned over in the bed to face away from him.

“My apologies, my lord. I was only coming to check up.” The boy pulled his duvet up further, voice cold as he responded.

“Do you believe yourself to be the only one capable of putting me to bed?” The demon moved into the small sliver of moonlight that slipped through the curtains.

“Of course not, my lord. I merely scented something…curious as I passed by.” The Earl was silent at that but clutched harder to his covers. Both remained quiet for few moments before Sebastian moved to the edge of the bed. He watched Ciel scoot a bit further away, towards the other side of the bed, and spoke gently.

“Why do you cry, my lord?” He waited patiently for a response, watching the boy fidget beneath the sheets before finding a soft-spoken response.

“Do not feign concern with me, demon. I tire of your games. They may seduce those simple women but I will not tolerate them being used on me.” Sebastian furrowed his brows, straightening in surprise before chuckling, laughter clogging his words.

“Is _that_ truly was your tantrum is about, my lord? I had suspected but had not wished to believe that you would concern yourself with something so menial.” A pillow hit him directly in the face and he blinked rapidly when he could see again, greeted with the sight of Ciel Phantomhive sitting straight up, a tear slipping over his cheek as he pressed his lips together to keep them from quivering. His small chest rose and fell harshly, irregularly, as the child fought to keep his emotions at bay. The pair stared each other down, watching one another wearily until, finally, the Earl threw himself back onto his side, facing away from his demon once more.

“Get out. I do not wish to see you. I am queasy just from hearing your voice.” The boy’s own voice was venomous and the demon narrowed his eyes, defenses on the rise as his own temper flared. He plopped the pillow back on the bed and turned on his heel. At the door, he turned and stared coldly over his shoulder as he spoke.

“A _child_ should not concern himself with the ways of adults. Tantrums are very off-putting, my lord.” As soon as he spoke, he was through the door and already wishing he could take the words back as it clicked closed with an odd sort of finality behind him. He stood completely still, staring at the wall as he listened to the breathing from the room behind him become uneven. The demon’s black heart clenched as a sob finally escaped his lord’s lips, words whispered bitterly into the darkness.

“I wasn’t a child when you wanted to fuck _me_.” Another ragged breath followed and Sebastian couldn’t swallow past the lump in his throat, wanting nothing more than to go to the boy’s side and kiss his tears away. To assure him that it hadn’t been meaningless, that he hadn’t _fucked_ the boy but had instead made love to him, that he was different than those women or anybody else the demon had known in his long life. But he couldn’t move. He could only stand in the darkness of the hall, not understanding the wetness that slipped over his own cheeks.

The next morning, after an evening of prowling the hall outside of the Earl’s rooms, Sebastian almost sent Finny to wake the Earl but shook himself out of the thought. What kind of demon would he be if he was scared to face a mere human? He sighed as he rolled the tea cart down the hall, stopping outside of the Earl’s bedroom doors. Of course, this was no mere human. The boy’s choked, defeated words rang through the butler’s head as clearly as they had the night before and he had to force himself to knock. Opening the door without a response, as the boy never responded, he rolled the cart in and closed the door behind him. He moved nearer to the bed before going to the curtains and tossing them back to allow the sunlight to flood the room. Ciel groaned from the bed, burrowing deeper beneath the covers to avoid the invasive light. Sebastian moved back to the bedside and began preparing his lord’s tea.

“A Darjeeling blend for you this morning, my lord. Blueberry scones with a choice of honey or butter and a nice-”

“What are you doing, Sebastian?” The butler was cut off and he turned, hands pausing in their movements. Ciel sat on the edge of the bed, head lowered as he stared blankly at the carpet with his hands fisted in the covers.

“My lord?” The butler stood before the boy, watching him fidget. With a sigh, the boy lifted tired, bloodshot eyes to meet the demon’s.

“You should just take what you want and be done with this. My revenge is not getting any closer and I think we both know this is becoming very taxing.” The Earl slowly shifted his eyes away again, staring blankly out the window.

“I am tired, Sebastian.” The man swallowed thickly, moving carefully to straighten the boy’s hair.

“Perhaps you should rest today then, my lord. A bit more sleep-” Ciel slapped his hand away and glared up at him with glassy eyes.

“Don’t play dumb, Sebastian. I am tired of _this_. Of the dance and the fight. I am tired…” He deflated, eyes searching as he swallowed and took a deep breath.

“I am tired of living a lie, of fooling myself in everything I do.” Sebastian stepped closer, moving his hands back to caress the Earl’s head. The other clenched his eyes closed and the demon sighed, pressing a kiss to the boy’s forehead.

“My silly young master.” His lips moved against soft skin to a smooth cheek as he knelt, trailing them over a temple and down a cheek. Red eyes slipped open when a tear slid down, landing on his lips. His tongue darted out, liking it away and scraping his teeth gently over the skin before soothing with a kiss. Small hands moved to his shoulders and he could feel the indecision. The boy wanted to push him away and pull him closer at the same time. The demon slowly slid his own hands down a slender neck, under arms, and around to hold the boy close. The pair sat in silence, pressed together, eyes tightly closed as they breathed the other in, Ciel began to shake, gentle tremors jolting his small body, and Sebastian pressed small kisses to the skin he could reach. He spoke softly so as not to startle the being in his arms.

“I’m sorry, my lord…I should not have left you last night allowing you to harbor such thoughts. I should have reassured you instead of laughing at the idea. I just found the very idea impossible and I never believed that you had seriously been allowing such thoughts to affect you.” Ciel’s fingers tightened on his coat and the demon nuzzled his nose into the crook of a slim neck.

“I had thought you had known that it was different with you, my dear lord.” Ciel sniffled, voice weak as he spoke, reminding Sebastian of how young he truly was.

“How was I to know, Sebastian? You…afterwards, you never _acknowledged_ it. And then that woman…I had to listen to her, _imagine_ it as I just sat there. And then you laughed at me as if it were some sort of joke even after I had given you all that I had left of myself.” Sebastian gently squeezed the boy, taking in the exquisite scent of his soul.

“Out of all of my years, my little darling, I have never felt so much for a human. You needn’t fear such a thing. That woman…I was only trying to gain information and I had thought you had understood. You’re always so grown up and it never occurred to me that you would feel so insecure.” Ciel sniffed again and Sebastian pulled back, gently hold the boy’s arms as he searched his face. He gently wiped a tear away.

“I swear to you now, little soul, that I will never gather information in such a way again. My body, it is yours alone…my heart as well, if my lord will still accept it.” Those large eyes stared into him, searching for any sign, even with the thought that the demon could not lie to him. In a rare show of vulnerability, he extended his arms until Sebastian took him into his own, pulling himself into the safe curve of the butler’s body and nuzzling his face into the crook of the man’s throat. He spoke softly into the smooth skin there.

“Until the end then?” His demon smiled against the baby-soft hair, eyes sliding closed.

“Until the end.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumbl!r:
> 
> http://awatchdogsfantasy.tumblr.com/


End file.
